


Secret Santa (All we want for Christmas is you)

by MybabyboyJoonie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan cries just a tiny bit, Christmas fic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybabyboyJoonie/pseuds/MybabyboyJoonie
Summary: Han Jisung has a brilliant idea. They should do a secret santa instead of just buying each other gifts. Chaos ensues as the eight boys try to find and hide presents for their persons, and maybe there are some special secrets to be revealed.*disclaimer: I suck at summaries. I'm sorry.This might become a series. We'll see.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chan's Kitchen Secret Santa 2020





	Secret Santa (All we want for Christmas is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpsideofCrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideofCrazy/gifts).



> Thank you to Mama (UpsideofCrazy) for everything She's done for me and my friends and for all the serotonin, soft vibes, and amazing advice she's given all of us during the past few months. And thank You to straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied), for beta-ing this for me. It really wouldn't be perfect without their hard work and suggestions. I love you both so much.

(December 6)

"Alright! I have a very important announcement to make," Jisung exclaimed dramatically as he leaped from the couch to stand next to the space heater. "Christmas is in a few weeks, so I propose a secret Santa. To make the regular stuff more fun. And to add more mystery." 

"Do we have time to do a secret Santa, make everything and still do everything else?" Chan asked, not wanting to possibly dampen the boy's enthusiasm. 

"Of course we do, hyung! Especially if we plan properly. And I already did the names! So we get a head start." 

"Can we make Lee Know hyung go first?" Innie pleaded, beaming when Hyunjin's hat was passed to the person in question. 

Minho stuck his hand into the hat, fishing around it before pulling out his paper. "Changbin, your turn." 

Changbin nodded and grabbed a slip, checking it and hiding it in his pocket. The process repeated until everyone had picked and Jisung passed the hat back to Hyunjin. 

"Alright! Now that we’ve picked names, we can brainstorm what to gift our human beans. You can brainstorm with someone else, but only if that person doesn't have you and you don't have that person. Also, everyone has to type out a wish list and attach it to the announcement board. Make sure you check it." 

"Thanks, Jisung. Now what takeout dishes are we going to order? Samgyeopsal or jajangmyeon with beef?"

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(Mid morning, December 7)

"Felix hyung. Who do you have? I have Chan hyung." 

"I don't have you. I have Minho hyung. So we can brainstorm together." 

"Yes! Perfect, you know lots about Chan hyung. If you can help me find something hyung will really like I'll give you Innie sandwiches. And cuddles of course." 

"Alright! What do you want to know?" 

"Would Chan hyung mind if I only get Tim Tam biscuits? And Vegemite? Or should I get hyung more hoodies? Or beanies? Sweaters? Or something else?" 

"Channie hyung wouldn't mind. He'd probably really love that. We can raid his closet to find his favorite brands. And we can ask Mama Bang to send the snacks and Vegemite, and ask BamBam hyung if he wouldn't mind if they are sent to his house."

"Hyung's a lifesaver! What do you need help with getting Knowie hyung?" 

"Would cat toys be better? Or do I get him cat print stuff?" 

"Both, Lixie hyung! When the victim is Lee know hyung, the more cats the better!" 

"Victim? Innie, we're not attempting to scare him." 

"I know hyung. But he might cry? Because the cats are cute. Ooh! Let's go look now! We have to find the cutest cats!" 

Felix shook his head silently, but nodded pulling his laptop from the nightstand and powering it up while Jeongin gleefully giggled.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(5:30 PM, December 9)

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!" 

"Yes Jeongin?" 

"Not all of you guys! Just Channie hyung!" 

"Me? Did I eat your food again by mistake?" 

"Nope! You never made the list!" 

"Wait what?! Hyung that list is mandatory! We can't really get you anything without it! Unless you want duplicates of stuff you already have." 

"We? Did you write my name more than once, Jisung?" Chan asked. 

"Obviously not, hyung. But we can't just let you know who has your name like that." 

"Ah right...." 

"Come on, Chan hyung. Go make the list." 

"Just give me a minute. I have to save this first." Chan rolled his eyes softly at the others’ excitement and saved his work before opening a notebook. "Are there any limitations to what I can or can't ask for? Like for Hyunjin to stop waking me up by screaming in my ears? It hurts." 

"I can scream quieter, hyung. But I can also stop if that means you’ll actually sleep properly." 

"Oh well... At least I tried. Alright, done! Just let me print it and stick it on the board, okay?" 

"Yes! Go palli palli! We're waiting!" 

"Minho hyung! I need help with my person please!" 

"Alright. Give me a minute and we can go out and look for things, okay?" 

"Yes! Thanks! Lee Knowie hyung is best!" 

"Yah! What about me and Chan hyung, you overgrown brat!?" 

"You're nice too! Bye hyungs! Dongis!"

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(December 13)

Chan realizes half way through the thirteenth of December that he has only about two weeks max to find Seungmin a gift. His response to the realization is to rush out of his studio to head to the store to attempt to find the perfect gift for his second to last child. For once, he's thankful for their busy schedule, which meant that Seungmin hadn't had time to sit down and order another Day6 album.

He also decided that the album wasn't enough and grabbed the next three books in Seungmin's favourite series. He knew the boy had been whining to Felix about never being able to find them. Pleased with his finds, he also bought Seungmin's favourite snacks (and some for the other boys too), planning to give him those. And maybe, just maybe, he bought a pretty earring set that made him remember a beautiful boy with cat-like eyes, a sharp stare and a beautiful smile.

When he gets home, he hides Seungmin's gift under his bed, knowing that no one will look there. The tiny jewelry box sits under his pillow for now. He'll find a better hiding spot for it when he comes back home after finishing what he'd stopped. 

He just hopes that his crush doesn't think that before he gets home is a good time to change all the bedsheets in the dorm.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(December 6)

Hyunjin was panicking. He and Jisung have been friends for a while now, and close enough to be each other platonic soulmates, but he isn't quite sure what to get his former enemy. Jisung has printed out his list of gifts he would prefer getting, but Hyunjin doesn't think that's enough. If he's honest, he wants to be more than Jisung's platonic soulmate, as he'd admitted to Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin.

Browsing the rows of notebooks, pens, and pencils, he remembers what his dongsaengs had told him. Was Jisung really trying to catch Hyunjin's attention? Was it an elaborate prank?Maybe Hyunjin had misheard them in haze his fever had clouded his brain that day.

Sighing, he grabs almost twenty notebooks covered in different animals (he absolutely doesn't make sure half the notebooks have squirrels on the covers), and gets as many pens and pencils as he can carry, trudging to the jewelry counter. He spends almost two hours there looking over the selections and asking the poor workers a billion questions before he picks two pretty rings and matching chokers and offers up the squirrel, llama, puppy and quokka drawings he'd talked Chan into doing so the staff can engrave them. Later, after wandering around Lotte World, he picks up the carefully chosen presents and heads home to hide them away. 

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(December 8)

"Hyung, on a scale of one being hate so bad he fake smiles and ten being he cries because he loves it, how much do you think Chan hyung would like this sweater?" 

Felix grabbed the sweater from Jeongin, running his hands over it. "Ten. But he'd save this mainly for those days," Felix replied, giving him a knowing look. They'd both made the mistake of not giving Chan his softest sweater during an overwhelming day and needless to say, they didn't want a repeat. 

"Perfect! Hyung needed a new one anyway. He threw the others out." 

Felix sighed, filing that information away for later. He looked through the racks, picking out sweaters and hoodies while keeping an eye on where Jeongin was choosing from the various beanies on display. Occasionally he'd grab a sweater for himself (to match with Chan, of course—as the Aussie line, they were a two for one deal in a way). Eventually he decided he'd picked out enough sweaters and hoodies for Jeongin to buy and joined the boy by the beanie display.

"Come on, let's look over the beanies and then go get some washyung's stuff online. He'll probably like a child on a sugar high when he sees." 

"Like you on coffee, hyung?" 

"Shut up! Or I'll put all these sweaters back and tell Mama Bang not to help you." 

"Noo! Please hyung~?"

"You'd better be glad you're cute, Jeonginnie." 

"You wouldn't dare do that, hyung. You love me!" 

"That's true. We all love our naughty fox I.N." Felix giggled, plopping a soft kiss on Innie's dimple. 

"Let's go get snacks!" Jeongin stage-whispered, running off and leaving Felix to follow behind him with an amused but fond smile.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(December 14)

"Baby Binnie, I got you coffee." 

"Thank you, hyung. What do you think Jeongin would enjoy?" 

"Buy him that book of pranks. And get him some couple tops he can wear with Seungmin. He didn't say, but he really hopes they get to wear ugly Christmas couple sweaters." 

"You're a lifesaver, Hyung." 

"I know, Binnie. You told me that earlier." 

"Here's the book... Now where do we find ugly Christmas sweaters that they'll like?" 

"I know just the place. I got Chan a sweater from this place once," Minho explained, dragging Changbin past clothing shops, people, and carts into a different store. 

"Here it is! I think we should try to find one with a puppy for Jeongin and a Fox for Seungmin. So they can be reminded of each other and end up with those whipped smiles they always wear." 

"Wouldn't we have to get those custom made? Would they even be ready in time?" 

"Oh of course! I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, Changbin. Excuse me, can we have this style with a puppy on one and a Fox one the other?" 

"Definitely,” the employee said, smiling. “What name should I put it under?" 

"Changbin, please. Do I pay now or later?" 

"Later is fine! They'll be ready in about two days." 

"Thank you very much! We'll come back then." Changbin replied.

"Alright! Have a nice day." 

The boys nodded and left, heading to the next store. "Hyunjin told me what he wanted for Christmas other than whatever he put on his list. Do you want me to tell you?" Changbin said, a mischievous lilt to his voice.

"Yes. What did he say?" Minho asked eagerly, pausing to look at the younger.

"I'll tell you if hyung buys me hot chocolate and cookies. And one of those really fluffy sweaters from that store." 

"You brat. Come on. Cookies and hot chocolate first."

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(December 16)

Jisung doesn't struggle at all with buying Changbin anything. He's known for a while exactly what his hyung wants (thanks to Felix telling him about his boyfriend's love for house plants). So he secretly buys him devil's ivy and several not-spiky succulents (because hyung's hands have to be protected). Hiding them is the hardest part. There’s still a week left until Christmas and he's already had to bribe Jeongin into not telling anyone after the maknae had found the plants and gleefully toted them around the dorm, much to Jisung's worry.

One he'd gotten all the plants hidden away again, he'd made sure to tell Changbin to buy their maknae plenty of plants. The next day, he had to stop Jeongin from accidently stepping on the poor plants while the older attempted to steal one of his sweaters. Hours later, Minho found the plants as well, leaving a frazzled Jisung to slap his hand over his mouth. He's thankful that after that day, no one seems to have any wish to raid the space where plants are carefully hidden. He's not sure how much more accidental stress he can take from his band members, as much as he loves them.

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(December 17) 

Technically, they have enough kimchi to last for two weeks. And technically Minho doesn't need Chan's help. He just wanted to spend time with his sweet love of his life. And that means he can kick all of the boys out to avoid gochu-garu being inhaled (it's a long story, one better left unsaid). 

And maybe he does have a suspiciously happy smile on his face when he drags a sleepy-eyed Chan out of bed and into the kitchen and wrestles him onto the counter with coffee to watch him chop several cabbages.

"Why are we making kimchi now? We have more than enough," Chan mumbled around his mug. 

Minho doesn't answer right away. He never speaks when measuring out ingredients—"I'm counting, boys. Please be quiet. I'll answer in a minute," he'd explained once—and so Chan waits patiently. 

"Because we wouldn't have any for Christmas unless we bought it,” Minho explains patiently. “And if we make it this week it'll taste better. Can you make the base whenever you finish your coffee?"

Chan decides coffee isn't as important as making Minho happy and gulps it down quickly, sliding off the counter to assemble his own ingredients in a cluster around the stove. It takes all of his concentration to keep his eyes on the simmering pot and not on Minho as he moves between dicing garlics, onions, chives, radishes, and carrots and tossing the cabbage in it's brine whenever the timer rings. The base cooks quickly, so the two decide to pause and eat slapdash sandwiches to replenish their energy.

"Just so you know... I found the jewelry box," Minho says casually, and Chan almost chokes. How could Minho have found it? He was sure he'd hidden where no one would ever think to look. 

"Minho, I'm really sorry. I can take it back and pretend we're just friends and I totally am not in love with—" 

Minho yanked Chan's sandwich away from where the shorter man had used it to hide his face and kissed him. Not too softly, but still hard enough to make him realize he wasn't dreaming and hadn't left his body from embarrassment before pulling back slowly.

"I should have just listened to Yugyeom when he said I would need to be more than obvious. You're worse than Hyunjin. At least he realized Jisung was interested in him at one point." 

"Well I noticed when it mattered, didn't I?" 

"True... You did. Now let's hope that when I decide to propose to you, you aren't that obliviously airheaded." 

"P-propose to me? You mean eventually?" 

"Yes, pabo. Now let's finish the kimchi. If the boys aren't home by then I'll kiss you more." 

Chan almost slips off the counter in his haste to get down, and Minho snorts loudly, gently slapping at Chan's ass. "You have no chill at all, Channie." 

And maybe the next day the boys spent a good amount of time cleaning sticky jars because _some people where too high off of kisses to remember not to add too much ginger._

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

(Christmas day)

Jeongin wakes up first, decked out in his union suit covered in foxes wearing Chrismas hats and armed with a tiny spray bottle. He could take pity on his poor, unsuspecting, slumbering hyungs, but he doesn't give a thought as he stands over Felix's bed where he and Changbin are cuddled together and lets loose. Carefully, though. He has to have his hyungs wear their onesies he'd specially bought, or Christmas wouldn't be the same. 

Felix shoots upright, face covered in sleepy fury, followed by an equally upset Changbin. "Yang Jeongin!! I hope you only got coal this year!" 

"Hyungs would never wish that on me! You love me!" 

Felix rolls out of bed and chases a squealing Jeongin around the hall. 

"Kids, please don't run on the floor in your socks. Don't want you to get hurt," Chan sleepily mumbles from where he's half hanging off the couch. 

Seungmin simply shook his head at Jeongin and Felix, pushing them to sit down and mock-glaring at them. Hyunjin stumbles down the stairs in his own llama onesie, sleepily wrapping Chan's arms around him in a wordless demand for cuddles. 

"Hey, bun. Did you sleep well?" 

"They're so loud. Can't sleep." 

"Is today a not-hyung Hyunjin day?" Jeongin stage whispered, attempting to shove his fingers into Jisung's mouth while knowing full well that his hyung disliked his hand cream. 

"I didn't say I wouldn't be hyung! I'm just sleepy because you woke me up with the water too early!" 

"Jeongin, please take your fingers out of Jisung's mouth. If he bites you, I'm not going to stop him." 

"Channie hyung! You'd let him bite me!? Your one and only baby son!?!?" 

"When did I adopt you, child?" 

"Lee Know hyung! Chan hyung's being mean to me! Protect me please!" Jeongin whined, running into the kitchen to latch onto Minho. 

"Innie, he wasn't being mean. Stop feeding Jiji your fingers or I'll give everyone else permission to om nom nom you," Minho countered, smirking at Jeongin's exaggerated pout. "You know what? Since you're in the kitchen, you'll be my taste tester. Get comfortable." 

^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^

"Alright! Changbin, you won rock paper scissors, so you get to open your gift first," Jisung announced, grabbing the gift boxes from under the tree. 

"It's heavy. You guys had better—oh! Devil ivy and tiny desk succulents! Perfect! I'll take the best care of them! Thank you." Changbin beamed, inspecting the tiny plants before setting them down. 

"Seungmin, you're next! Here!" 

"Alright! Ooh! My favourite book series newest releases and a Day6 album?Thanks! I love it! I'm going to play the album tonight before I sleep. Your turn, Minho hyung!" 

Minho nodded, grabbing the package with his name and undoing the wrapping paper. Inside, he found several cute cat outfits and cat toys which he proudly displayed for the others to see. 

"Soonie, Doongi, and Doori will love these so much! Who bought me these? Oh wait... there’s cat merch too!?" The boys giggled and rolled their eyes as Minho's smile grew wider and he pulled out the clothes, standing to hold them up to himself for comparison. "I think they'll fit perfectly! Thank you!" 

"Hyung? Are you... Crying?!" 

"Omg, hyung is crying. Wow!" 

"Shut up, you brats. I do have tear ducts. Just like Chan." 

"Stop exposing me, Minho. I think it's Hyunjin's turn." 

"Oh mine? I thought we had some sort of age order." Still, Hyunjin shrugged, grabbing his box and shaking it experimentally. 

"Lemme see… Another llama onesie! And a puppy onesie... Wow, so many earrings and nail polishes. Um... Are you guys sure this is mine? Why would I need a couple’s coupon to a spa, dinner, and movie? I'm not... There's no one," Hyunjin stammered, shyly watching Jisung from behind the safety curtain of his hair. 

"Just keep it, Jinnie. What if you need it soon?" Felix smirked, bursting into a fit of laughter when he and the other 00 liners and Jeongin shared a very knowing, mischievous look. 

"I guess so.... I still don't get why this though. But thank you. Who was my Santa anyway?" 

"We have to finish opening gifts before we reveal that," Jisung insists. 

"I'll go next,” Jeongin volunteers. Let's see, I wonder what’s in the box?" 

Jeongin gleefully made a show of unwrapping the paper very slowly until he'd removed the perfectly intact wrapping and set it on the coffee table. 

"Aha! I wanted this book so badly! It'll teach me so much about pranking you guys! Thank you, little unsuspecting future victim!" Setting the book aside, he carefully took out the various couple shirts and the special ugly Christmas sweaters. 

"Seungmin hyung! Now we can match! Ooh! Take off your sweater and put this one on!" Jeongin insisted, wiggling into his own sweater before forcing his boyfriend into his. "Now we can out-cute Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai! Perfect!" 

The others rolled their eyes at the mention of the three TXT boyfriends, who Seungmin and Jeongin had a playful war with. 

"You're cute when you're pretending to be jealous, Innie. Lixie your turn," Seungmin replied fondly, patting his boyfriend's cheek

"Ooh! This feels heavy, and it sounds like there's stuff moving inside...." Felix tore open the box, grinning when he pulled out an assortment of snacks and slimes. "I know exactly what I'll use these for! ASMR for STAY! And there's so many cute outfits! Chan hyung, we're going to play dress up soon! Make sure you don't completely fill your calendar. Thank you!" Felix carefully arranged everything better into the box before Jisung grabbed his own gift. 

"Wow, so many notebooks! And pens. And pencils! I needed more. Thanks! And these belts... STAY will be blessed with more of my tiny waist," Jisung enthused, wrapping one of the belts tightly around his waist, smiling inside when Hyunjin blushed. 

"Channie hyung, are you my Santa?" 

"Definitely not. I would have bought you coal," Chan teased, laughing as Jisung squawked in surprise. 

"Hyung! I practically raised you! I lost lots of sleep worrying over and helping you! I know you more than the rest of us do, other than Minho hyung and Lixie. You're such a brat!" 

"I'm a perfect angel, I know. I wouldn't have actually bought you coal though, and you know it." 

"I'm not so sure. Your turn." 

"Okay... Should I be worried, though? Last time I did this I may have gotten shaving cream in my face, thanks to some people. Meaning you, BamBam hyung and Yugyeom.” Chan grinned at Jisung, who rolled his eyes. 

"Just open it hyung. Stop being a scared baby." 

"Han Jisung I will tell Hyunjin about—oh my gosh..." 

"Chan? What happened? Why are you crying? Is it the box? I can get rid of it?" 

"You guys asked my m-mom for this? And bought my favorite sweaters. And hoodies, and beanies.... And Tim Tams. I... I don't deserve you all. Thank you so much." 

"Omg, hyung. You deserve so much more. Firstly, you brought all of us together and kept us together though a lot. Secondly, since you're being mean to yourself, you are in timeout. No more Leader Bang Chan hyung until tomorrow. In fact, work mode Stray Kids is off until our break ends. Thirdly, I advise you guys to be careful where you stand, sit, or put your heads or bodies. For safety purposes, obviously." Jeongin retorted, to the others agreement.

"Alright! To reveal who was your Santa. Seungmin, your Santa was Chan. Jeongin had Chan, Minho was Hyunjin's Santa, Jisung was Hyunjin's person, and he gave Changbin a gift. Changbin had Jeongin, My person was Minho hyung, and my Santa was Seungmin."

Jeongin smirked, nudging Hyunjin who squeaked. "Yah, Jisung, you forgot a gift. Hurry up. I'm pretty sure it's super important and possibly life-changing." 

Felix wiggled his eyebrows, while Jisung stared at the tiny box. "You know what's in this box? Should I be afraid this is payback for the time I ate that last Aussie snack you had?" 

"Just be quiet, and open the gift, Jiji."

"Oh, rings? They're so pretty. Why are there onyx and rubies?" 

"B-because.... Lix, Minnie, and Innie say you like me. I do too, so I got us these. I- I'll take them back if I was reading wrong though. Can we still be friends?" 

"I don't want to be friends anymore, Hyunjinnie," Jisung sing-songed, sliding one of the rings onto his finger before putting the other one on Hyunjin and pressing a kiss onto his lips. 

"J-Jisung! We're not alone! You can't—" 

"I can, and I have to. We've been sitting together under mistletoe since we moved here after dinner. Plus I've been waiting." 

"Finally, Hyunjin. I thought there were only going to be three couples forever!" Minho teased slyly, laughing when Hyunjin made one of his disgusted faces at him.

"Can we marathon Home Alone now?" Felix wondered, burrowing deeper into the couch cushions.

"Definitely! We already have hot chocolates, and candy canes, and so many snacks. And blankets. Now we just need a cuddle pile!" 

The '00 liners dissolved into laughter as they pounced on the older boys and Jeongin, dragging blankets with them and carefully wiggling around until everyone was comfortable. Halfway though the movie, they were fighting sleep and munching the candies to stay awake. By the last one, only Chan was awake, though only through sheer force of will, and tugging the boys onto the blankets and pillows spread on the floor and covering them up before wiggling in between Minho and Felix. 

They'd struggled and would struggle again, but together they had conquered everything the world had thrown at them. But for now, they were just eight boys with huge dreams, bright smiles and hopes, entire universes in their eyes, and endless love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know I didn't write any of this in, but Stray Kids do keep a few different Christmas traditions in this fic others than the normal ones everyone would think of. So here they are
> 
> Malaysian Christmas traditions:  
> Fried chicken & Fireworks
> 
> Australian Christmas traditions:  
> Chocolate calendars, Candlelight carols, and Christmas Crackers.


End file.
